The Cat's At It Again
by PureKagome
Summary: Based on "My cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back." from @dailyau on Tumblr Shit Fic


_**A/Y:** I'm so sorry that I ever wrote this but I'm not sorry enough to not post it haha. It was suppose to be short but oh well. This is apparently a reoccurring problem_

* * *

"Son of a- That's it!" He slammed the drawers of his dresser shut and threw open the door of his bedroom door, not bothering to close it behind him. As he approached the front entrance, he jammed his feet into his shoes and, nearly breaking the door off it's hinges, stormed out.

* * *

Kagome hummed softly to herself as she walked down the street. It was 5:00 and she had gotten of a meeting for work early meaning she could jump in her pjs and curl up around a bowl of popcorn while watching _Beauty The Beast_ on Netflix.

As she approached her home, ready to pull out her keys from the bag on her shoulder, when she saw a tall lamp next to the window fall over with a rather loud crash. She frowned. Buyo must have knocked it over playing with a toy. She shook her head as she dug through the large bag for her keys.

"Where the heck did they get to..?" She murmured quietly to herself, oblivious to the sound and sight of various over items in her home falling or being knocked over by her "cat." With a triumphant sequel, she found her keys and inserted them into the lock, twisting it open. The door flung open for Kagome to be meet with the sight of a man rushing by her. And oh boy, he was a man if she had ever seen one. He had a white knuckle grip on the towel around his waist and he was lacking a shirt, not that she had any reason to complain about it. She did have a few questions for him say, oh for example, maybe why the lower level of her house looked like a small tornado had ravaged the area, why on Earth he was chasing Buyo around, how he even got in and- what in the _world_ was in Buyo's mouth!?

She shook her head, trying to remove her eyes from the handsome man's bare, wet chest along with the blush that had started to form

"Excuse me!" She yelled, causing the man to suddenly come to a halt while Buyo ran to the safely of the back of the couch. Kagome perched her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently.

"You wanna explain to me, for one, what the hell you're doing in my house and how you got in before I call the cops?" Instead of him sobering up, seeing as how he had just been caught in someone else's house, his face scrunched up in anger, turning a bright red.

"Why don't you ask your fucking _cat_ that keeps stealing my underwear!? I thought you built that damn fence to keep him in your yard!" He bit out, flashing his fangs at her. He stomped over to Buyo, who sat comfortably on the back of the sofa, purring contently and pawing at the boxers he clutched in his little paws.

"Well listen here Mister. Jerk-Face-Ass-Butt,"

"That's Inuyasha to you, wench!"

"And that's Kagome, to _you_! I don't care what you're name is! Could you not have waited and had some decency to get dressed and have me get your underwear for you when I got home from work?!" She screamed at him.

"You think I was gonna wait however long for you to get home?! Besides, that was my last clean pair! All the rest are in the wash or your fucking cat stole them! He probably stashes them under his little kitty bed or some shit like that!" He marched over to her, looming over her.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry that it's so much to ask for you to be a decent person! Where the hell do you get off?! And get out of my face!" She swung around her bag in front his face, forcing him back. She stomped up the stairs, grumbling angrily under her breath.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?! I'm not leaving until I get some damn underwear!" He growled when she didn't respond and rounded a corner so, naturally, he stomped up the stairs after her. He followed her scent down the hallway and into a room. Her bag had been thrown on her bed and she was digging around looking for something.

"You can't just ignore me, wench!"

"I'm looking for _your_ underwear so I suggest you shut your mouth." Her tone had lost a bit of it's bite but she still glared over her shoulder at him.

"Couldn't you have at least put on a shirt before you came over here?" She looked away from him, hiding her blush.

 _'It's rather distracting.'_

A blush of his own appeared on his cheeks as he smirked knowingly, "Keh, I just got outta the shower, if ya hadn't noticed. I didn't really think about it. I just jumped the fence and came in through the back door,"

"I knew I should have locked it…" She whispered under her breath as she closed the closet door. She tapped his legs to get him to move as she got down on her knees to look under the bed. She smiled and reached under to pull out a pile of boxers.

"Here we got. Sorry about this. I thought Buyo had grown out of this stage. He used to do this all the time when he was younger with my bras." Her blush darkened when she realized what she has realized what she had revealed.

"A-Anyway, do you want me to wash these for you? They're kinda dirty now." She stuttered and ran her hand through her hair nervously.

He studied her curiously. Her bright blue eyes sparkled like where the sea meet the sky. Her skin was light, a stark contrast to his own dark skin. Her hair was a deep black and looked naturally wavy. He liked the way it fell nicely over her shoulder and down to her lower back.

He blew out an annoyed huff and nodded.

"Sure, whatever." His eyes trailed away from her, finding homage to an invisible spot on the ceiling. She smiled kindly and gestured for him to follow him back downstairs.

"I like your ears, by the way." Her smile grew as a deep blush crawled back to his cheeks.

"Keh. Whatever." She left him to sit on the couch and went to the laundry room once she snatched away the pair of boxers that Buyo had stolen earlier.

"You're welcome to hang out here until they're done. It shouldn't be too long. I guess I kind of owe you for earlier, anyway. " She plopped down on the couch beside him with a bowl of popcorn and in a tank top and pajama shorts. He tipped his head at her, confused as he stole some of her popcorn.

"What was earlier?" She turned on the TV on and looked at him strangely.

"You know? The part where I screamed at you? I don't normally do that, I swear," She turned her attention back to the TV, switching onto Netflix when he shrugged his indifference.

"Keh. Don't worry 'bout it. Happens all the time." He turned his attention back to the TV.

"Really? Why?" She sounded genuinely surprised at his remark.

"Seriously? I though the ears woulda tipped you off. And here I though I thought you were rather perceptive, _Kagome_." He said her name mockingly and she feigned a hurt pout.

"You're a hanyou, right? So what?" She took a handful of popcorn, throwing a piece at him.

"Feh. You're the first person who's ever told me that, that's what." He ignored her annoyed frown and took the remote from her, clicking on _Z Nation_.

"Well, it shouldn't be like that." She winced as one of the zombies came on screen.

"Clearly you've never been out in the real world, women." He smirked at her little jump.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a high school teacher. You don't get any realer than that. I just believe that we're all people and we all want the same things in life, why should we be separated over things we can't control like race or gender or sexuality?" She latched onto his arm as a woman was brought to her knees in an attack.

"How do you watch this stuff? It's horrible!"

"It's quality TV! There's explosions and guns and swords and killing!"

"There's no romance or heart-felt moments! How can you watch TV without that?"

"That's bullshit."

"You're at my house! I get to say what we put on!"

"That's only 'cause your cat stole my underwear, which apparently is a reoccurring problem!"

"Fine. Whatever. We'll compromise." Kagome snatched the remote back from him and put on _Supernatural_.

"There. Heartfelt and violent. That's quality."

"Whatever." Inuyasha slumped down in the couch, not trying to detach Kagome from his arm. Halfway through the episode, Kagome got up to make more popcorn and put Inuyasha's boxers in the dryer. Neither of them heard the dryer go off after another hour and the both fell asleep half away through season 6.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Looking around, she found herself removing her head from Inuyasha's lap. Her cheeks grew hot at the feeling of his arm draped over her and the reminder that he was in only the towel. Trying to keep her embarrassed squealing to a minimum, lest she wake him. She took a deep breath and stood, going upstairs to change.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of purring and clawing at his lap. Understandably confused, he peeled his eyes open to she Kagome's cat pawing at his towel and rumbling happily. He snarled loud enough to scare it away and he sat up. He looked around to see, slightly disappointed, that he was alone. On the coffee table in front of him, though, were his boxers, folded and stacked nicely with a sticky note on the top.

 _Inuyasha, Hope you don't mind I didn't wake you up! I went out to get some groceries. Feel free to let yourself out. Sorry I kept you so long! It was nice meeting you though. Kagome._

He smiled to himself and pulled on a pair of underwear before leaving and flung his towel over his shoulder, heading to the door. Thinking better, he left the towel over the banister as he left.

 _As an excuse to come back._


End file.
